


To Love or Not to Love

by 0_Stardust_0



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Believe it or not this is not a Crack fic, But bordering on it sometimes so..., Crack Fic, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Jason Grace, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Stardust_0/pseuds/0_Stardust_0
Summary: (That is the question.) Reyna is on her period, Jason and Percy are madly in love, and Aphrodite prefers Shakespeare to Disney princesses.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	To Love or Not to Love

Up in Olympus many Gods and Goddesses enjoyed watching the events that unfolded below in both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Usually the Olympians with Roman children watched the demigods of Camp Jupiter. Whereas, Olympians who had Greek children watched over Camp Half-Blood. Yet Aphrodite, ever the Shakespearean matchmaker, mostly enjoyed watching demigods from _both_ camps interacting with one another--and then making one fall in love.

It was a steaming hot day--right, smack--in the middle of June. As demigods, ghosts, and other creatures of the sort came to her with requests and questions, Reyna kept her usual stone cold mask in place. Leo Valdez, who was switching camps with Frank for the month (for some sort of Roman-Greek bond-thing. I don't know, don't ask) was no exception.

"Excuse me, Reyna? I...well, I just wanted to-to..."

"Stop babbling, and spit it out! Honestly. Sometimes, I can't believe you're bold enough to call yourself a _demigod_."

Leo winced and even the cold Praetor realized that her words were a bit harsh. _Damn_. These cramps were really getting to her. Usually a handful of jelly beans from out of the bowl were enough to hold her over until night. There, in her bed, she would allow herself to moan and groan, and take some mortal Midol. However, the candy was doing nothing but irritating her.

"Sorry," Leo said softly with downcast eyes. The Praetor felt a twang of guilt.

"Whatever. Just tell me why you're here."

"I was just wondering...:"

And suddenly a look of determination washed over his face. Reyna knew this could only mean one thing.

"May I take a short trip to Camp Half-Blood? I promise it's only to-"

" _Fraternize_ with the son of Pluto?" Reyna snorted. "What a waste of time. Unlikely."

"We're not _fr--_ _fraternizing,"_ Leo hissed, a blush beginning to form. 

"Please." The Praetor shot him a look that was pure disbelief. "The forest fires sort of clued both camps in." 

"Yeah. I mean, come on dude, _Earth and fire?_ " Jason walking in without knocking. "Only _you_ can prevent wildfires," he mocked, pointing his index finger at the son of Hephaestus.

"Yeah? Well, earth and fire's a better combination than electricity and _water_."

Jason rolled his eyes but his supposed nonchalance was countered by the blush that burned across his cheeks.

"Really?" Reyna smirked. "You and Jackson? Grace, I had thought better of you."

"Actually, it's just Jason." Leo smirks, as the son of Jupiter glares at him. "Looks like Aphrodite got another one."

"Aphrodite didn't get anyone. The son of Poseidon has yet to catch my eye, so _drop it_."

"Grace?" Leo grinned. "You just used his father's Greek name, again."

Both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter knew that demigods only used the Olympians' "opposite" name when the person with that same blood meant something to them. For example, when talking to Hazel Leo was supposed to call her father _Hades_ , because Leo himself was Greek. But, because he was in love with Hazel's brother, Leo called her father _Pluto_ when talking to her as a show of affection.

Jason crossed his arms and looked away, avoiding the topic. Reyna snorted.

"I just came to tell you that Skippy's ready for flying."

Skippy.. _.mmm_... _Skippy peanut butter_. That was what she needed to keep from screaming, from the cramps.

"Jason, I change my mind. No flying for me. I need you to go to the Mortal world and get me some peanut butter. No, better yet, that Mortal candy, uh, _Reese's Cup_."

Jason snorted. "Fine."

"You'll have to go through the Mortal entrance at Camp Half-Blood due to the Roman-Greek exchange program."

Jason gaped, and Leo pouted.

"What? No way. There's no way I'm going all the way to-"

"What's wrong, Grace? Scared you'll run into _loverboy_?" Reyna smirked.

Jason's mouth shut at an impressive speed and he turned away,glaring at the wall. Leo stomped his foot in protest and let out a whiny, "B-But, _Reyna_!"

"Fine, fine." The Praetor said dismissively, as the son of Hephaestus' face lit up. "Jason, take him with you."

* * *

Where was the damn entrance? Jason sat himself down at the base of a nearby tree, groaning. The moment they had arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Leo had abandoned him--he had headed straight for Hades' cabin, taking their only map with him. By now, Leo had been missing for over half an hour. Jason supposed he could have gone with him...but he had a feeling he wouldn't enjoy any of the _activities_ going down in there. Now, if there was a certain son of Poseidon, involved... _dammit_. He was doing it again.

Jason prayed to the Gods that this stupid crush would just disappear.

"You called, dear?"

Jason let out a startled shout, scrambling farther back into the tree. In front of him, leaning back in what appeared to be a giant sitting chair, was none other than the love Goddess, Aphrodite, sipping out of a tea cup. It seemed Jason had _actually_ prayed to the Gods. The demigod quickly stood to his feet.

"Yeah. I, uh, wanted to discuss, um-"

"You're growing infatuation with the son of Poseidon?"

Jason felt his cheeks heat up at the Goddess' knowing smirk.

"I...I wouldn't call it infatuation, really-"

"I would." Aphrodite giggled. "And, I _am_ the Goddess of love..."

"Right, about that-"

"Oh, wait." Aphrodite interrupted, then took another sip from her cup. "Here comes your love."

* * *

Percy was by Jason's side in a matter of seconds, baring Riptide and breathing heavily. He heard screams and shouts all day at Camp Half-Blood, but he hadn't heard the blond's in awhile. The noise had scared the hell out of him. Fucking crush.

"Trouble?" he asked urgently.

Before Jason could shake his head, Percy was scowling at Aphrodite.

"Oh. It's you."

"I've missed you and your respect for authority, Jackson." She snarled.

Percy stood tall while putting away his sword-slash-pen, but kept his mouth shut. She was still a Goddess, after all.

"Now, listen here." Aphrodite crossed her legs, and stretched. "You two are in love."

Percy and Jason's cheeks burned red in unison. Jason locked eyes with the son of Poseidon, before quickly turning away in an attempt to hide his blush. Percy bit his bottom lip to keep from grinning. Jason Grace liked him back? How was that even possible? They went to two different camps, and-

...

_Wait._

* * *

Percy crossed his arms and glared at the love Goddess that was watching them in amusement.

"Why'd you tell us?"

"What do you refer to, son of Poseidon?"

"Why would you tell us that...that, we, you know..."

Percy's blush deepened but he refused to look away from the Goddess. She laughed at his discomfort.

"One of you fell in love with the other. It's safe to say that your fathers weren't too happy about that. They demanded that I remove the emotion. But that's impossible," she scoffed. "You can't extract true love."

Percy, again, locked eyes with Jason. Their red cheeks and soppy smiles were enough to make _Aphrodite_ roll her eyes.

"As I was saying, the love is unrequited."

The air around them seemed to drop in temperature. Jason gapeed up at the Goddess. "Wh-what?"

_"One_ of you fell in love. The other doesn't feel the same. So I put him under a love spell!" She clapped her hands together excitedly, then checked an imaginary watch. "Which ends in about...oh, I don't know...five minutes, give or take?"

* * *

Percy gaped at her, before fuming. "You _bitch_."

"Percy, calm down! You're going to offend-"

"Who gives a fuck?", the son of Poseidon snapped at his crush.

"Don't you get it? I might be in love with you, and instead of letting me go around thinking you didn't feel the same way, she made sure that not only would you know about my feelings, but that you wouldn't feel the same way, and then feel _awkward_ about it, after she _just_ announced that we were in _love_!"

"Or," Jason offered, grabbing Percy's shoulders to still him. "I could have gone through months of Hell, thinking about you nonstop, worrying about your safety, and being teased by half my camp because I call you the 'son of Poseidon'...for _nothing_. It sucks both ways."

Jason's hands moved from Percy's shoulders to his cheeks.

"But right at this moment, here and now, we're in love, okay? I love you. So, let's make the most of..."

Jason glanced at Aphrodite, (who simply raised an eyebrow in amusement), and nodded before looking back at his crush.

"Let's make the most of like three minutes, alright? I love you."

Percy felt the fight go out of him. He looked down at the ground. "I love you, too."

"Hey, now." Jason lifted the boy's chin up. "Make the most of it, remember?"

"Right." Percy nodded, and then Jason captured his lips in a kiss.

* * *

"Time's up!" Aphrodite exclaimed, standing to her feet.

The two boys, ever so slowly, broke their kiss. Percy looked up with sad blue-green eyes at Jason, before turned away. Jason shuffled his feet, clearly upset.

"Percy?"

The son of Poseidon sniffed, staring hard at the ground.

"Just say it, Perce." Jason sighed.

Percy, again, looked up at the taller boy. He blinked and a tear ran down his cheek. "I still love you."

Jason's face went from put-out to shocked. "W-what? Don't mess with me, Percy, I-"

"I'm not _messing_ with you!" The son of Poseidon cried, the tears multiplying. "How can you even say that? _I love you_ , Jason Grace! I love-"

Jason pushed his crush against the tree-- _hard._ Percy hit the bark with an 'oof' then blinked confused, wet, cyan eyes at him. Jason leaned forward and Percy--his eyes widening further--leaned back. The back of his neck scraped the rough bark, forcing his head to tilt up uncomfortably as Jason crowded him against the tree. He was so close that Percy couldn't look anywhere else. Jason leaned forward; a puff of breath warmed Percy's lips and he let out a cross between a strangled gasp.

"Wha--"

Jason kissed him.

It was tentative at first, a quick press of smooth lips moved chapped. Then smooth lips got braver, moved faster, went _deeper_ and Percy let out an embarrassing moan into the other demigod's mouth. The sound shot straight through Jason, frazzling him more than an electric shock. He moved in closer, as close as he could without detaching their lips and Percy bright two shaking hands and splayed them flat against Jason chest and-- _shoved_ Jason away from me. Jason blinked at him, disortiened and breathing heavily, fingers coming up to brush at his own lips. Percy sunk back into the tree weakly, breath just as heavy, then pushed himself up to scowl at the son of Jupiter.

"Why would you...how could you do that?" Percy shook his head to clear it. "Grace, why would you mess with me like that?"

"I'm not!" Jason threw his hands up in defence, then suddenly broke into a blinding smile. Adrenaline from the kiss and exhilaration from the situation streaking around his stomach bubbled up into laughter. "I _swear_ , I'm not!"

Percy's tears started up again, heart clenching in his chest. He brushed at his cheeks angrily, upset at his show of emotion. He had thought at least Jason would be _nice_ about breaking his heart.

* * *

"Beautiful!" Aphrodite praised, wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Now, I suppose I should explain."

"Yes." Jason frowned at her, annoyance sparking despite the butterflies flitting about his stomach. "You should."

"As you know, I have a reputation for imitating the Mortal playwright, Shakespeare."

The two boys nodded, hesitantly.

"When the son of Poseidon fell in love with you, Grace, I was ecstatic. _Ah,_ unrequited love~"

Percy glared at her, attempting to seem fierce, but his trembling bottom lip and wet cheeks ruined the image.

"But then you fell in love with him, as well. Which, was fine. You went to two different camps, after all. Star-crossed lovers are also a favorite mine. Just _divine_."

Jason snorted, his smile making its way back--he had figured out her game. Still lost, Percy looked between the two of them warily.

"But Reyna ordering you to visit Camp Half-Blood was the last straw. You two were going to cross paths one way or another, and eventually admit your love for each other. So, before your relationship went all _Mortal Disney_ on me, I had to stir up some drama"

Jason was grinning now, nudging Percy lightly. The other demigod blinked, hesitant and confused and obviously warring between protecting his heart and trusting Jason. The son of Jupiter smiled softly at his crush, stepping forward into his space.

"What she means is, she was lying. There was no love spell."

Percy tilted his head like a confused puppy, watery blue-green eyes questioning. "No love spell?"

Jason had to physically stop himself from cooing at the adorable boy. "None. She was _lying_ , Percy."

The taller boy wrapped his arms around the son of Poseidon's waist. "I still love you."

And Percy finally got it. He gave his crush a watery smile. "I still love you, too."

"I know." Jason laughed. "You kind of screamed it at me a couple of times."

Percy looked away, his wet cheeks steadily turning pink. He had never reacted this way when he was embarrassed and Jason knew it, too. The son of Jupiter knew that Percy was strong, but when it came to messing with his emotions? _Damn_ , did he fall apart. Jason gripped Percy's hips tighter, pulling him closer. He would do everything in his power to make sure that Percy never felt this way again.

"This is nauseating." Aphrodite hummed, casually standing to her feet. "Blushing and giggling is more of Venus' category. A guilty pleasure of hers--oh, and son of Poseidon?"

Percy glanced at the love goddess and his gaze was met with an icy smile. "You might disrespect the other Olympians, but I believe we mutually agree that this will be the last time you disrespect _me._ And, Cupid, I suppose. We both know exactly how to knock you down a few pegs, now don't we?"

Aphrodite rubbed her fist against her cheek in a parody of crying.

Percy looked back down at the ground his eyes becoming glossy. He wished he could do more than just cry but the Goddess was right. Raise your weapon? Percy could beat you to a pulp. Play with his heart? Apparently, all the son of Poseidon could do was blubber like a baby. Percy quickly raised the back of hand to his cheek to brush at his stray tears, angry and embarrassed.

Sensing his crush's self-loathing, the hands on Percy's waist turned to fists. Jason pulled Percy into him protectively, and glared at the smug Goddess.

" _Leave him alone_!"

Aphrodite scowled at him, but simply stepped back, her form shimmering, "As you wish, Grace."

Soon, the love Goddess was only a wisp of pink and red steam. "But only because you are protecting your love."

And then she was gone.

* * *

A jar of peanut butter was placed on Reyna's desk, covering the files she had been going through. The Praetor looked up at Jason and Leo annoyed.

"I requested candy."

Jason shrugged. "Well, what do you suggest we do? Go all the way back to Camp Half-Blood?"

Before Reyna could order them to do exactly that, she noticed the hopeful gleam in both boys' eyes. Oh. _Oh_.

"Oh. My. Gods. Grace, you totally got some didn't you?"

"G-got some what?"

The Praetor smirked and Jason mumbled a few choice curse words under his breath.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're soaking wet, and Camp Jupiter has been sunny all afternoon."

The implication was clear. Upon realizing _,_ Leo began to laugh and Jason started to shift about awkwardly. 

"Yeah, so what?"

" _I'll_ tell you what," Leo grinned. "It heard it was thunder storming for three hours straight over Poseidon's cabin."

Now even Reyna began to laugh. Jason crossed his arms at them, flustered and annoyed.

"Tell me, Grace, did you _thoroughly_ enjoy yourself?"

Leo laughed louder at this, before winking at the Praetor. "I was _wondering_ what all that screaming had been about."

The two couldn't catch their breath, as Jason sulked. It wasn't _his_ fault that Percy gave as good as he got.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an updated version of a fic I wrote when I was like 13 lol.
> 
> You can commission me! https://0stardust0.carrd.co/


End file.
